


For Forever with You

by iPlaySports



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: CrissColfer Wedding, CrissColferAU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not IRL compliant, Wedding Night, non-canon, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Its a CrissColfer Wedding! It's basically Chris' wedding speech. Super sweet and fluffy and a little humor. (Summaries- still bad. Read? yes, please)
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	For Forever with You

**Author's Note:**

> Background: They didn't meet on Glee. Met in while Chris is in college. Ashley and Chris are still friends and Joey is still here. Um yeah that's about it.

“Hello, My name is Chris Colfer. If you didn’t know that, get out of my wedding,” the newly-wed starts, earning a few laughs from the close friends and family surrounding him. Chris continues, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to say a few words about this wonderful man sitting next to me. A man I get to call my husband, Darren Colfer.” 

“Darren and I were fixed up on a blind date, by my best friend and Maid of Honor, Ashley,” he says, nodding toward the woman in question, “When I opened my front door and saw him, I knew there was something between us. And, no, it wasn’t just the insanely huge bouquet of flowers he brought me,” Chris reveals, enjoying the blush that graced his husband’s cheeks.

“By the end of our merlot and fettuccine, I knew he was the one,” Chris pauses, glancing around before stage-whispering, “that was gonna pay because I was still a college student and he actually had a paying job,” he adds before continuing. “And fifty-two weeks later, we knew. We knew we were each other’s end game. I knew we were endgame when… I started noticing the little things I liked about him.” Chris takes a deep breath, fighting back tears a joy because this was _real_. He got _married._ And in his heart, he knew this was just the beginning.  
  
“I liked how when his brother phones him he just answers ‘yep’ or ‘uh-huh’ and then, Chuck either talks and D occasionally responds ‘alrighty then’ or, rather uncharacteristically, says nothing at all,” Chris takes on a questioning expression before asking those at the wedding party, “Do you know how confused I was when I overheard one of their conversations? Because we all know Dare and he never, I mean _never_ , shuts up. So, when he was quiet and actually listened… I was awestruck and immediately asked Chuck for his secrets,” Chris says through laughter, looking over at the older Criss brother.

“But, that’s not all I like about D. I like how excited he gets when the Starkids always call each other during exciting TV events like the Grammys or The Office season finale or some Beatles revival concert on satellite and just sit on the phone together, throwing comments and jokes around, sharing the show from their respective city posts. I like that he's had the same best friend since he was three. Hey, Joey,” shooting Darren’s best friend, a look that can only be taken as _see-told-you-I-would-remember-now-you-owe-me-$20_ , before adding on, “I like that he's a good dancer and a surprisingly good poker player.”

“I like how he barely ever annoys me...” Chris waits for Darren to look at him with a predictably suspicious look on his face before finishing, “...except on days ending in -y.” The shorter man just rolls his eyes, while everyone else laughs or raises their glasses in agreement. 

“I like how we dine at restaurants — either on stools at the bar instead of waiting an hour and a half for a table or if we do sit at a table, we'll sit next to each other instead of across. I like how he looks when he's making omelets on Sunday mornings — thoughtful, composed, handsome, you know, like a _real_ gentleman. I like how he laughs when he really laughs hard, mostly at his own jokes,” Chris says with an adoring glance over at his partner, earning a few _aww_ 's from the audience.

“I like how he's forgiving when I shut down and retreat inward. I like how he doesn't give me a hard time about my heap of clothes in the closet, though we both know I have less tolerance for his anything-but-harmless, scattered piles. I like how he doesn't make me feel bad about my lack of enthusiasm for important adult things like _socializing_ and _Monday Night Football_. I like that I don't mind how he smells when he sweats. I like that when we fight, he tends to never actually have a point, but he tries to make his nonexistent point skillfully and convincingly. I like how he holds a skillet. With both hands because he’s tiny. But, it's okay. I like his hands, they fit well with mine.” Chris pauses, fighting the urge to start crying happy tears as the love and pride fills his chest. He almost loses it when he looks at his husband in the eyes and sees the tears threatening to spill over. But, he promised himself he would finish.

“There are a million things I could say about Darren Everett Colfer, but there’s only so many words for how much I care. I love you, Darren and I look forward to a lifetime of falling in love with you every single day. Thank you.” Chris concludes before reaching down and pulling Darren into a passionate kiss, while friends and family burst into applause around them. 

As they pull away from each other, Darren whispers 8 words to Chris and if Chris wasn’t sure about this before he definitely is now.

_I’m looking forward to forever with you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Prompts and criticism are always welcome. :)


End file.
